The Love of a Lion
by Aroara Starrunner
Summary: My OC in X-men in love with Logan. Please give it a chance. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. What is this place?

My white blonde hair swayed side to side as I walked into the medical bay where Jean Grey was standing over a young aged man who was unconscience on the medical table. Immediately as I entered the metallic room, my sensitive ears picked up the man's steady heartbeat. I neared the man and the table and noticed the strong jawline on his masculine face and his muscular chest. He had thick brown hair which could only mean that he could have brown eyes.

"Is this the guy that Scott and Storm brought in?" I asked as the approached the opposite side of the table from Jean. She nodded as she used her powers, telekenisis, to float a syringe over to her open hand.

"Can you get me a vile over there?" She asked me and I nodded and turned on my heel to carry out the request. As I reached to the back of the cabinet for the vile, glass broke behind me and I turned to see Logan holding Jean in a choke hold. Out of instinct, I shifted into my lion formation and roared. He let go of Jean who dropped to the ground coughing and he ran out of the medical bay. I made a move to follow him but Jean stopped me. "Leave him. The Professor will deal with him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked heavily to the Professor's classroom, my arms swinging at my sides and Jean right on my heels. I walked through the open door to see Logan standing in front of the professor in his wheelchair with Scott and Storm on either side of him.

"I believe you already met Dr. Jean Grey." The professor said. "And Izabella Viviani, also known as Lioness. You are in my school for the gifted, for mutants. You'll be safe here from Magneto." Logan continued to stare at the professor dumbfounded.

"What's a Magneto?" Logan spoke and even his voice dripped with honey.

"A very powerful mutant who believes a war is brewing between mutants and the rest of humanity." Logan rolled his eyes and smirked. "I've been following his activities for some time. The man who attacked you is an associate of his called, Sabertooth."

"Sabertooth?" Charles nodded and Logan turned to Storm. "Storm?" He clicked his tongue before focusing back on Charles. "And what do they call you? Wheels?" A growl rumbled in my chest and the lion inside me roared at his attitude. She wasn't liking his attitude either as he started laughing. "This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Logan walked up to Scott and stopped in front of him. "Cyclops, right?" He grabbed Scott by the jacket. "Mind getting out of my way?" My lion clawed at my rib cage and broke through as I was forced to shift into my lion form as the aggressivness in the room. Scott looked over Logan's shoulder at Charles with a look of wanting to kick Logan's ass.

"Logan, it's been almost fifteen years, hasn't it? Living from day to day, moving from place to place. With no memory of who or what you are." Logan let go of Scott and turned to Charles.

"Shut up."

"You're not the only one. Look at Izabella." I tapped my adamantium claws on the concrete floor making them echo throughout the floor. "Same thing happened to her what happened to you. I helped her. Give me a chance to help you. I may be able to help you find some answers."

"How do you know?" Logan began to look around frantically and I could only guess that Charles was talking to him through his thoughts. His eyes finally rested on Charles again. "What is this place?"

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

I stood at the computer in the medical bay turning it on and setting it up for the x-ray of Logan's body.

"I'm sorry." Logan apologized as Jean placed the detectors on his chest.

"For what?" Jean asked.

"If I hurt you." Jean walked over to my side and typed in Logan's information. "So, you couldn't wait to get my shirt off again, huh?" Jean and I looked at Logan in disbelief before I hit start on the machine and Logan was pulled into the x-ray machine.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"His skeleton is identical to Izabella's." Jean explained as she pulled up Logan's x-rays in front of the professor, Storm and Scott. "The metal is the same adamantium. Supposedly industructable. It's been surgically graphed into his entire skeleton."

"How could he have survived a procedure like that?" Storm asked.

"Same mutation." I said. "Healing. It enabled him to heal rapidly. Which makes his age almost impossible to determine. He could very well be older than you, Professor."

"Who did this to him?" Scott asked. "Was it the same people who did it to Izabella?"

"He doesn't know." Jean answered. "The only difference between him and Izabella, he doesn't remember anything about his life before it happened."

"Experimentations on mutants." Charles muttered and he sighed. "It's not unheard of. I would assume they found another mutant to try this on after they lost Izabella."

"What do you think Magneto wants with him?" Scott inquired.

"I'm not entirely sure it's him that Magneto wants."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"I think you'll be comfortable here." I muttered as I turned on the light in the bedroom that Logan was going to be staying in. There were dark oak doors that lead to the closet and a cheery wood dresser that matched the cherry wood bed and white covers. Logan stood in the doorway with his arms behind his back watching me closely as I surveyed the room to make sure that everything was in its place.

"Where is your room?" Logan asked.

"Down the hall next to Jean's and Scott's." I walked to the other side of the room to turn on the other light as Logan walked over to the closet to examine the inside.

"Is that your gift? Putting up with them? I mean, Jean, she seems great but Scott?" I couldn't help but smirk as I stood in the middle of the room with my arms crossed behind my back.

"Actually, you already saw what I could do. And what I have."

"Really? A big furball? That's what you are?" The lion growled within but I pushed her aside and ignored the comment. "Adamantium skeleton?"

"Nowhere near the strength of yours. But I survived it with my healing ability as well?"

"Back to your lion mutation. Your skeleton actually morphs with you to shift?" I squinted my face up trying to put my morphing process into words but I couldn't.

"It's hard to explain."

"Then show me."

"I rather not."

"Why?" I sighed.

"She doesn't like you."

"She?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Multi-personality disorder. _She_ is another person. The lion. And she doesn't like you."

"Why not?"

"Probably because you just called her a big furball." I smiled at him before walked past him and out the room.


	2. Cerebrum

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A yell sounded from down the hall and my lion was the first one to wake who woke me up. I scrambled out from under the covers and was out the door. I ran up the hallway to Logan's room where a crowd of students were forming around the doorway. I pushed through them with Jean, Scott and Storm behind him. I entered the room just in time to see Logan fall off his bed, convulsing with Rogue standing over top of him. Rogue turned to us with a scare and worried look on her face. I knelt down next to Logan and turned him on his side as he seized, his veins pulsating on his face and throughout his chest. Jean handed me a pillow and I gingerly placed it under his head. My fingers burned at the touch of his skin but it was comforting.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

I stood in front of the x-ray screen examining Logan's skeleton structure.

"What are you looking for, Eric?" Charles muttered behind me and I turned to him.

"If Magneto is after Logan, wouldn't that mean that I'm in danger to him as well?" I inquired.

"We can't be sure that it's Logan he's after but, yes, it would be wise for you to stay inside until we know otherwise. "It's strange. There's more powerful mutants out there. Why should this one be more important to him?"

"Maybe it's his way with people." Scott suggested sarcastically.

"You don't like him."

"How could you tell?"

"Well, I am pyshic, you know." The door to the medical bay opened and Logan stormed in with Storm behind him.

"Where is she?" Logan demanded.

"Who?" Scott and I asked in unison.

"Rogue." Charles said. "She's gone."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

I stood by Logan as we approached Cerebrum and the professor opened the door.

"Welcome, Professor." A computerized voice greeted him as the door opened and Logan followed Charles inside, looking around the empty round room.

"This certainly is a big, round room." Logan mumbled.

"Brain waves of a mutant are different from humans. This room amplifies my power allowing me to locate mutants across great distances. That's how I intend to find Rogue."

"Why don't you just use it to find Magneto?"

"I've tried but it seems that he's somehow find a way to shield himself from it."

"How would he know how to do that?"

"Because he helped me build it. Now, if you'll excuse me." Charles put on his metal helmet and Logan walked out of the room back to us as the doors closed behind him.

"Have you ever-"

"Used Cerebro?" Jean finished the sentence. "No. It takes a grave control and uh, for someone like me, it's uh. . ."

"Dangerous." Scott finished for her.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"She's at the train station." Charles informed us as he emerged from the room.

"Where is it?" Logan demanded.

"A few miles west of here." Logan turned and started to head back down the hallway but Charles stopped him. "Logan. You can't leave the mansion. It's just the oppurtunity that Magneto needs."

"Listen, I'm the reason that she took off."

"We had a deal."

"She's all right." Storm reassured Logan. "She's just upset."

"Storm, Cyclops, find her. See if you can talk to her. Lionness, take Logan back to his room please." I nodded and walked back to the main floor of the mansion with Logan sulking behind me.


	3. First Kiss

"Scott's going to kill you." I muttered as I followed Logan onto the train that we thought Rogue would be on.

"And why's that?" Logan called over his shoulder.

"You just took his motorcycle, Logan. Besides from Jean, that's like his baby."

"He'll get over it."

"And then both of us are going to get in trouble because we're supposed to be back in the mansion."

"Relax, Izzy." The lion growled.

"It's Izabella, not Izzy."

"There she is." I looked past him to see Rogue hiding under a green hood of her coat. "Hey, kid." Logan greeted Rogue as she turned to look at us in confusion. Logan sat down beside her and I sat across from her. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Me too." Rogue whispered, her voice was barely audible.

"You runnin' again?"

"I heard the professor was mad at me." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who told you that?" I questioned her.

"A boy at school. You think I should go back."

"I think you should follow your instinct." Logan advised.

"The first boy I ever kissed ended up in a coma for three weeks. I can still feel him inside my head and it's the same with you." Rogue closed her eyes as tears streamed out. Logan put his arm around her and pulled her in close. I watched in admiration. On the outside he put out a bad ass front but on the inside he was soft and caring. The lion sat back on her haunches and wrapped her tail around her paws and for the first time since I met Logan, she purred in approval.

"They're not many people who will understand what you're going through but I think this guy Xavier is one of them. He seems to geniuely want to help you and that's a rare thing for people like us." Rogue sat up and looked up at Logan as the train began to move forward. "Okay, so, what do you say? Give these geeks one more shot? Come on, I'll take care of you."

"You promise?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up with a start in a bed and sat straight up and stared into the mirror that was directly in front of me across the room and saw Nala sitting on her haunches with her tail wrapped around her paws and staring intently at me with her feline yellow eyes. I immediately look away from her and looked to the right and jumped at the sight of Logan sitting in a chair next to the bed. I shifted and stood in the center of the bed. Nala growled at him and bared her teeth at him, ready to strike. Logan and Nala stood there holding each other's stares for a moment or two.

"She really doesn't like, does she?" Logan finally broke the silence. The more I looked over Logan's good looks, the more I relaxed and slowly gained control over Nala. Once I got full control, I shifted and sighed as I sat down in the middle of the bed, resting my head in my hand. "I still don't understand this. You and the lion, I mean." I looked up at him and sighed.

"There's me. Izabella, me and then there's the lion, Nala."

"Nala?" Logan laughed at me.

"Hey, I'm a big Lion King fan, okay? Her name is Nala. And don't laugh at her. She doesn't like you already, don't make it worse. I was about four when I found out I could heal. I broke my leg falling out of a tree. It healed by the time my parents got me to the hospital. They didn't find that to be a big deal. It meant they didn't have to worry about me getting hurt. I was about seven the first time I meant Nala. I was out in the woods when a lumberjack tried to kidnap me. Nala took over my body and protected me and got me home safely. My parents then disowned, treated me like a freak. When I was ten, I met a guy. But that's all I remember. I met a guy and then bam, I have an adamantium skeleton. I met the professor shortly after that and here I am, eighteen years later." Before Logan could respond to my story, the professor and Storm walked into the room and Logan's expression immediately hardened as he stood up to face Charles.

"You said he wanted me."

"I've made a terrible mistake." Charles admitted. "He's helmet is somehow made to block my telepathy. Couldn't see what he was after until it was too late." Logan grabbed his jacket and began to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Storm questioned him.

"I'm going to find her." Logan snapped.

"How?" Charles asked.

"The traditional way. Look." I jumped off the bed and followed after him.

"Logan, you can't do this alone." I called after him.

"Who's gonna help me? You? So far you all have done a pretty bang up job."

"Then help us. Fight with us." Logan stopped and turned so he was face to face with me.

"What? Fight with you? Join the team? Be an X-men? What the hell do you think you are? You're a mutant. The whole world out there is full of people who hate and fear you and you're wasting your time trying to protect them? I got better things to do. You know, Magneto's right, there is a war coming. You sure you're on the right side?"

"At least I've chosen a side." Logan opened the door but before he could step through it, a man that was drenching wet appeared in front of him.

"I'm looking for Dr. Jean Grey." He croaked before collasping into Logan's arms.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Are you a doctor like Jean?" Logan whispered to me as we leaned against a table side by side watching Jean take care of Senator Kelly while Charles and Storm walked into the medical bay.

"No, I like helping people out but I don't want it to be my profession." I answered. "Besides, Jean is a lot better at it than I am." Charles made his way over to the senator who looked at him with a fearful look. Senator Kelly was now breathing heavily and water was still pouring out of his skin.

"Senator Kelly." Charles greeted him. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier."

"I was afraid if I went to a hospital, they would-" Kelly tried to say inbetween breaths.

"Treat you like a mutant. We're not what you think. Not all of us."

"Tell it to the ones who did this to me." Charles went up to Kelly's head and placed his hands on either side of it.

"Senator, I want you to try to relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"The machine emitts radiation that triggers mutation in normal ordinary human beings." Charles explained what he saw in Kelly's head as we gathered in his office.

"But the mutation is unnatural." Jean added. "Kelly's body is rejecting it. His cells began to break down almost immediately."

"What effect does it have mutants?" Scott asked.

"There appears to be none." Charles answered. "But I fear that it will seriously harm any normal person exposed to it."

"So what does Magneto want with Rogue?" Logan inquired. Charles shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know." Logan began to move for the door and I stepped in his way.

"Get out of my way, Izzy."

"One, it's Izabella. And two, you might be able to beat _me_ in a fight but I seriously doubt you can beat Nala. Seat down, and let's figure this out together." Logan and I held a stare with each other for a moment before he turned back around.

"Wait a second." Scott said. "You said this machine draws its power from Magneto and that it weakened him."

"Yes." Charles confirmed. "In fact, it nearly killed him."

"He's gonna transfer his power to Rogue." Logan said.

"And use her to power the machine." Soctt added.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Cyclops, you and Storm ready the jet." Charles ordered. "I'm going to go find Rogue. Izabella, get Logan a uniform."

"Whoa, wait a minute." Scott protested, standing up. "He's not coming with us, is he?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, Professor, he'll endanger the entire mission. And-"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who gave the train station a new sun roof, pal." Logan snapped.

"No, you were the one who stabbed Rogue through the chest." Scott retored turning to face Logan.

"Boys." Jean and I said.

"Hey, why don't you take your little mission and stick it up your-" Logan couldn't finish his sentence when Storm stormed into the room.

"Senator Kelly is dead." She declared.

"I'm going to find her." Charles repeated. "Settle this, Izabella." Charles left the room and I was stuck in the middle of the testerone fight.

"He's coming and that's final." I told Scott who gave me a disgusted look. "And I don't want to hear anything about it. The mission is to save Rogue, not to see who the bad ass is on the team."


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't feel comfortable leaving the professor here in his condition." I muttered as we stood in the conference room. I was referring to Charles' accident from something poisoning Cerebro and sending him into a coma when he used it.

"He'll be fine." Jean said. "He's stable."

"Magneto's here." Scott said, as the table pulled up a holograph of Liberty Island. "Liberty Island. Now, pressumably his objective to mutant the world leaders at the UN Summit at Ellis Island."

"He doesn't know his machine kills." Storm said. "And judging by what the professor saw, if Magneto gave Rogue enough power-"

"It could wipe out everyone in New York City." Jean said.

"Alright, we can insert here at the George Washington bridge." Scott mapped out the plan. "Come around the bank, just off of Manhattan, and land on the far side of Liberty Island. Here."

"What about harbor patrol? Radar?" Logan asked and I laughed.

"If they have anything that can pick up our jet then they deserve to catch us." I chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There's the bridge." Scott said as he lowered the jet. It didn't take us long to arrive and I was glad that we finally got here. Nala was beginning to irritate me. She wanted to get out and fight. "I'm taking her down. Storm, some cover please." Fog covered us from all sides as Scott lowered the jet onto the water and the who jet shook as we dropped into the water. "Sorry."

"You call that a landing?" Logan snapped.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

We entered the gift shop on Liberty Island with Scott in the lead followed by Jean, Storm, me and Logan in the back. We approached a metal detector and thinking that it was turned off since it was after hours, I walked through it. I was wrong. As soon as my foot stepped through it, it started to go off. Nala growled and before she could take over my body, Logan stepped up beside me and sliced the sensors off the machine with his claws, cutting off the noise. Scott turned to look behind him at the commotion and when his eyes locked on to mine, I sidestepped away so Logan was in his line of contact. Logan retracted his claws except for his middle one. You could see Scott roll his eyes behind his red glasses before he turned back around and continued to walk through the gift shop. Logan inhaled deeply.

"There's someone here." He announced.

"Who?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. Keep your eyes open." He began to walk off and ignored Scott's attempts to call him back to the group. I looked around the gift shop with Nala, looking for anything strange. A few seconds later, Logan came strolling back to us.

"Anything?"

"I know someone's here. I just can't see them." Nala kept flicking her tail back and forth in irritation as she glared at Logan and snarled. It wasn't the usual irritation that she had about Logan. This was something different. There was something different about Logan in the few seconds that he had walked off from the group and came back. Before Nala could take any kind of action, another Logan came from behind me and tackled the first Logan into a wall. My mind was scrambling so much and I was so confused that Nala barely could make her way out of her cage and phase. I crouched low to the ground and raised my hackles, ready to prounce on one of the Logans.

"Wait!" Both of the Logans yelled. The first Logan sliced a switched on the wall causing a door to slide down to seperate us from them and the group. I roared in frustration. Before I could leap at the door, something wet and slimy wrapped around my abdomen and pulled me back, throwing me into a wall. I let out a grunt as I made contact with the wall and fell onto the glass case below me. I took several deep, slow breaths before I struggled to my paws, my skin pushing out the glass shards that was imbedded in me as I began to heal rapidly. I shook my head followed by my body and looked around the gift shop to see a green man hopping to the second floor where Storm was. I heard a moaning sound and turned to see Jean squirming on the floor trying to get some green dried slime off her face. Scott was no where to be seen. As soon as I made a move to help Jean, a metal door blasted off its hinges and slammed into me, banging me back into the wall.

"Oh, come on!" I groaned as I was forced back into my human form. Nala may have healing too but she could only take so much. "Seriously, Scott?!" I pressed my palm against my throbbing head like it would help but it didn't. I stumbled to my feet and manuvered around the door that was closing me in around the wall to see Scott helping Jean to her feet.

"Sorry, Izabella." Scott said. We walked through the gift shop looking for another way to get to Logan and help him. A metal slid open to the left of us and Logan stepped through it. I growled and took a defensive stance and Scott got ready to fry him.

"Wait, wait wait!" Logan yelled. "It's me."

"Prove it."

"You're a dick." I laughed and Scott dropped his hand from his glasses.

"Ok."

"Hey." Storm's voice sounded above and we looked up to see her leaning over the railing down at us. She must have taken care of Toad.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

We reach the head of the Statue of Liberty and stared up at the torch through the hole in her head. A strange tingly sensation wiped through my body but I ignored it thinking that it was the adrenaline rushing through my body. I was wrong.

"Everybody get out of here." Logan said.

"What is it?" Storm questioned him.

"I can't move." I was involuntary thrown into the side of the statue along with Logan. My side was crushed against the metal as I faced Logan and he faced me. A metal strip wrapped around my back and legs to keep me bolted to the wall. The same thing with Logan. Scott tried to blast the metal strips that were trying to pin him to the side but he failed and he got flung to the wall with him facing Jean and Jean facing him.

"Ah, my brothers." Magneto sounded as he came through the hole in the head of Lady Liberty. "Welcome." He turned to face me and Logan. "And you two. Lets point those claws in a safe direction." My hands struggled to fight the invisible force that was pulling my left fist under Logan's chin and my right fist into his chest so that if I extended my claws it would kill him. Magneto forced Logan to do the same thing to me. Sabretooth dropped through the hole behind Magneto. "You better close your eyes." Sabretooth walked over to Scott and took his glasses off. Scott squinted his eyes closed tightly to avoid blasting Jean.

"Storm, fry him." Scott ordered.

"Oh, yes, lets send a bolt of lightning through a giant copper statue." I snapped, my heart beating rapidly due to the situation that I was in. "Very smart, Scott. Seriously and I thought you taught at a school."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Mystique?" Magneto called into his ear piece to his little sidekick. He received no answer. "Mystique?"

"I've seen Senator Kelly." Jean blurted out.

"So the good senator survived his fall and the swim to shore. He's become even more powerful than I can imagine."

"He's dead." I objected.

"It's true." Storm confirmed. "I saw him die. Like those people down there will die."

"Are you sure you saw what you saw?"


End file.
